U. S. Pat. No. 3,151,122 to Sundholm discloses a process for producing N-alkyl- and N-cycloalkyl-2-benzothiazole sulfenimides(described in the patent as N-alkyl- and N-cycloalkylbis (2-benzothiazolesulfen)amides). The process of the patent reacts N-alkyl- or N-cycloalkylbenzothiazole sulfenamides with one half an equivalent of an acid having an ionization constant, K.sub.a, above 0.001, in a solvent for the starting 2-benzothiazole sulfenamide compound. Recommended solvents include benzene, toluene, solvent naphtha, chlorobenzene, carbon tetrachloride, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, propylene chloride, mixed amyl chlorides, ethyl ether and dioxane and mixtures thereof (col. 3, lines 6-13).